


Horror Fiction With Three Swimming Couples

by platinumfail



Category: Free!
Genre: F/M, Fem!Makoto, Genderbend, Halloween, Rule 63, community spin off, fem!Nagisa, fem!Nitori, makoharu - Freeform, omg this is such a LATE prompt reply since it's freaking February, reigisa - Freeform, rintori - Freeform, rule 63 free
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-08
Updated: 2015-02-08
Packaged: 2018-03-11 01:08:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,736
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3310202
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/platinumfail/pseuds/platinumfail
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>10/10 title, amirite?</p><p>A fem!nagisa/rei, fem!nitori/rin, and fem!makoto/haruka prompt request from my tumblr, platinumfail.tumblr.com!</p><p>Someone requested a little play off of the Community episode, "Horror Fiction in 7 Spooky Steps" which is a great episode from a great show, which i totally recommend for you to watch.</p><p>Enjoy!<3</p>
            </blockquote>





	Horror Fiction With Three Swimming Couples

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! Thanks for reading this little drabble, which is TOTALLY AND EXTREMELY LATE, SINCE IT'S A HALLOWEEN REQUEST AND IT'S ALMOST THE MIDDLE OF FREAKING FEBRUARY. (i apologize omg<3)
> 
> PLEASE NOTE: there's some mild gore towards the end with one character's horror story, so beware! it's nothing extremely over the top, so i think we should be okay, but just to be safe!
> 
> I hope you enjoy it!  
> <3,  
> Kayla

"Alright, who wants to go first?" Nagisa gleamed, her long blonde hair cascading over her shoulders as she excitedly clapped her hands, illuminated by the flashlight illuminating the dark room. 

"Nagisa-kun…" Rei mumbled, shaking his head, taking off his glasses and rubbing his eyes, "Why do you make us do scary stories _every_ year?" 

"Come on, Rei-chan! Ai-kun, don’t you like scary story time? It’s Halloween!" Nagisa pouted at the shy lavender haired female across the circle from her.

"U-um…" Ai stammered, looking to Rin while biting her lip, "I don’t see anything wrong with it…" 

"Nothing too scary this year, Nagisa. You scared the living shit out of Ai last time." Rin scolded, putting an arm around his girlfriend who blushed bright red. 

…She wasn’t _that_ scared. 

"Oh yeah! Didn’t you have to walk Ai to the bathroom every night for a week?" Nagisa cackled, Ai wanting to hide her face. 

"Don’t worry, Ai…I got really scared when Haru told that one ghost story." Makoto smiled, her long brown hair simply lying in a braid on her shoulder, casually holding Haruka’s hand tightly, apprehensive.

"Well, who wants to go first?" Rin sighed, looking around the circle of swimmers. 

"Oh! I’ve got a good one…" Nagisa smirked, clasping her hands together, "It all starts with a couple in a cabin in the woods…" 

—

_"Rei-Chan…" Nagisa giggled as Rei’s lips traced up her neck, causing a shiver to go down her spine, whining, "Stop~"_

_"Nagisa-Kun…"_

—

"Nagisa-Kun!" Rei shouted, interrupting Nagisa’s story, hiding the bright red that appeared on his cheeks, "You can’t just use us as characters in the story!" 

Nagisa huffed and crossed her arms, sticking her button nose in the air as she curled up closer to her boyfriend. 

"Aw come on, Rei-chan! It makes it more believable! Anyway, as I was saying…" 

—

_"Nagisa-Kun…" Rei smirked into her neck, breathing into her ear, "I’m so glad we found this cabin…I don’t know how much longer of that car ride I could take…"_

_Nagisa sighed and curled up next to Rei on the cabin’s bed, closing her eyes peacefully._

_"Yeah, I can’t believe we ran out of gas. You had just filled up…" Nagisa bit her lip in thought, shrugging._

_"It’s a bit strange. As soon as we turned the corner, my car just gave out. There was no gas, and the battery was drained…"_

—

"Nagisa…you do know that just because you turn a corner on a dirt road, it doesn’t mean your car breaks down—"

"IT WAS AN OLD CAR, RIN-CHAN. What, do you expect Rei-chan to be able to afford a nice car?" 

Nagisa giggled when Rei sent her a glare, clearing her throat. 

"Now if you guys will stop interrupting me, we’ll get to the climax faster…" 

—

_The couple cuddled on the bed for a little bit, finally deciding to turn out the lights and turn in for the night._

_"I’ll go and get some gas tomorrow. I think there’s another cabin about a half of a mile up the road." Rei promised his girlfriend, kissing the top of her head. "Get some sleep."_

_"But I don’t want to sleep~" Nagisa purred._

—

"Nagisa!" Rei, Rin, Ai, and Makoto screeched out, Haruka sitting there, obviously tuning out, probably thinking of a pool, or Makoto’s face. 

"What? Aw, you guys are no fun. Okay. I’ll get to the scary part, just hold your horses!" 

—

_"Did you hear that?" Nagisa whispered, gently shaking Rei awake, her bright magenta eyes wide with fear._

_"Mmn…hear what?" Rei mumbled, turning to face his girlfriend, raising an eyebrow. "You’re probably just hearing things…"_

_"No, Rei-chan! Listen!" Nagisa whined, grasping onto Rei’s shirt, trying to hide more under the covers._

_Rei sighed and stayed silent for a few moments, his eyebrows raising higher when he heard a distinct scratching sound._

_"That’s weird…maybe it’s just a tree branch." Rei tried to logically reason, kissing Nagisa’s forehead once more, "Just relax and go to sleep…"_

_"Rei-chan, I have a bad feeling about this!" Nagisa insisted, holding his shoulders, "Please…"_

_"Maybe there’s a storm coming and it’s really windy. I’ll turn on the radio." Rei sighed, jumping out of the warm bed and grabbing the radio, turning it on._

_"Now for a special news bulletin—"_

—

"Nagisa, that’s so unrealistic! The news bulletin coming on as soon as Rei turns on the radio?" Rin scoffed, crossing his arms. 

"Hey, it could happen!" Nagisa countered, sticking out her tongue. 

—

_"Now for a special news bulletin. A prisoner has escaped from a high security prison up in the mountains. He is very dangerous, and may be looking for abandoned cabins to stay in. Stay on the lookout. He has a hook for a hand, and was convicted for the murder of two teenage lovers 10 years ago. That is all."_

—

Everyone in the circle sent an unimpressed look towards Nagisa, who totally didn’t pick up on it, a smile painting itself on her plump lips as she continued with her “brilliant” horror story. 

—

_"Rei-Chan!" Nagisa whined, shoving her face into Rei’s chest, hearing the scratching getting louder and louder, it almost unbearable._

_"Shh, Nagisa-kun. You’re just over-analyzing things. Here…" The former track team star stood up and stretched, putting on his glasses. "I’ll go check outside of the cabin. It’s probably just a tree branch."_

_"Rei-Chan…don’t go…"_

_"It’s fine, Nagisa-kun. Try to get some sleep…" Rei comforted, kissing her softly on the forehead, leaving the bedroom and heading out the door._

_Nagisa stayed silent, biting her lip and hiding under the covers, waiting for Rei to return._

_"AHHH!"_

_Nagisa’s head whipped up to the loud scream, jumping out of the bed._

_"Rei-Chan!"_

—

"I do not scream like that, Nagisa-kun!" Rei interrupted yet again, shaking his head. "That’s not a beautiful scream! Screaming is not beautiful!" 

"…You kinda do…" Rin coughed, Ai looking up at her boyfriend and hiding a small giggle. 

"I do not!" 

"Yes you do." Haruka sighed, putting his head on his hand, waiting for Nagisa to finally finish her "horror" story. 

"Do not!" Rei whined, shaking his head, Nagisa cracking up and continuing for the umpteenth time.

—

_Nagisa jumped out of the bed, letting out a blood curdling scream when seeing Rei’s bloodied body on the ground, a huge gaping gory wound in the middle of his chest, his heart hanging out, a pierce mark right through it._

—

Ai swallowed back her vomit, Rin protectively holding his girlfriend close, shaking his head. Makoto closed her eyes tightly and tried to get the imagery out of her head. Gross!

—

_Then, Nagisa heard heavy footsteps and was suddenly kicked to the side, a cold hook slicing open her neck._

—

"And we both died. The end!" Nagisa exclaimed, very proud of herself. "I totally outdid myself this year!" 

The group all groaned at Nagisa’s excitement, looking around the circle again, deciding to keep up this Halloween tradition. 

"Who’s next? Please tell me it’s someone good this time…" Rin groaned, Nagisa sticking her tongue out at him as she curled up into Rei’s lap. 

"I’ll go." Haruka sighed, sitting up straight, Makoto biting her lip as she continued to hold his hand. 

—

_It was mid-February and cold outside. Snow was on the ground, and icicles were hanging off roofs and basically everywhere water dripped from. They would pitter patter as the sun shone on them, beginning to slowly melt, only to refreeze when the sun would go down…the water was clear and—_

\--

“Haru-chan! You’re just talking about water, hurry up!” Nagisa groaned, Haru sending the blonde a look, Makoto holding back a giggle.

“What else is there to talk about?” His monotone voice quipped, Rin letting out an exasperated sigh.

“There’s really no use in it, so I’ll go.” Rin cleared his throat, lowering his burgundy eyes.

Ai bit her lip harshly, looking at her socks, knowing that whenever Rin told a scary story, he was all in. He provided all the gore and a chilling story to match.

“Rin, you were banned from telling horror stories last year after the incident.” Rei spoke up, raising a navy eyebrow, Makoto letting out a sigh.

“It’s true, and we have to keep that rule. You’re benched, Rin.” Makoto shrugged, biting her lip as Haruka waited patiently, or was just tuning out.

It was sometimes hard to tell with Haruka.

“Fine! But next year, I better be telling some horror stories, or I’m out.” Rin pointedly agreed, looking at Ai.

“You agree, right? My horror stories aren’t that bad.”

“Rin-senpai…it was your scary story last year that made me make you walk me to the bathroom every night for a week.” Ai stated, quirking a lavender eyebrow, “so I stand by the ban.”

Rin groaned and flopped back as Makoto lovingly looked at Haruka, a small smile tugging at her soft and plump lips.

“Go ahead Haru.”

\--

_I was going to check on the pool and when I got there, the water…_

\--

Everyone watched Haruka pause, clearing his throat and closing his eyes, as if what he was about to say would stop the hearts of millions.

 _“Was frozen.”_ Haruka ended, looking up with his dark blue eyes, studying the others in the room.

Makoto struggled to keep a little giggle back, covering her mouth and looking at her boyfriend. Ai couldn’t hold her laughter, Rin rolled his eyes, and Rei didn’t look the least bit surprised.

“Haru-chan! That wasn’t a scary story at all!” Nagisa whined, waving her arms in the air, pouting as she buried her face into Rei’s shoulder.

“What do you mean it wasn’t scary?” Haruka tilted his head, Makoto clearing her throat.

“Okay, okay, it’s my turn!” She exclaimed, her sunny disposition adorable. She clasped her hands together and opened her mouth to begin.

\--

_It was a dark night, and the sky was lit up with the light of the moon lighting the way. Six friends were staying at this really nice cabin, surrounding a fireplace while it snowed outside. It was very peaceful, and everybody was having a great time. They were wrapped up in fleece blankets and were drinking hot chocolate, not wanting to leave their spots--_

\--

“Makoto, this seriously sounds like the beginning of a Hallmark movie.” Nagisa deadpanned, crossing her arms.

“I like how it started.” Ai spoke up, Nagisa letting out a loud sigh.

“Because you are literally the human equivalent of a Hallmark movie, Ai-kun.” Nagisa cracked up, Ai blushing just a bit.

“Well at the end of Hallmark movies, there’s always a really sweet ending.” Ai nodded, Nagisa rolling her eyes playfully and looking to Makoto.

“Okay, Makoto, hurry up with your Hallmark story.” Rin cracked up, kissing Ai’s forehead.

Makoto let out a happy sigh, nodding.

\--

_As they were cuddled up, there was a sudden boom from outside the door, a masked man entering the warm room, brandishing this huge knife. The group of friends let out shrieks, all standing up and hiding behind each other. They hugged each other tightly until one of the friends spoke up, standing in front of the killer._

_“Wait! Before you murder us, tell us why you kill people!”_

_The killer faltered for a moment, stepping back before lowering his knife and pulling off his mask, tears in his eyes._

_“…Fear. I kill because I’m afraid.”_

_The group of friends were heartbroken for the man’s condition, opening their arms, asking the man for a hug to which he dropped the large knife and cuddled in, getting his very own fleece blanket and hot chocolate._

\--

“All because the power of love is strong enough to chill even the coldest of hearts.”

Makoto smiled brightly as she finished her story, the circle of swimmers going absolutely silent, staring at Makoto with the most unimpressed faces. Haruka was void of the judgmental look, just staring at the wooden floor, nearly dozing off.

“What did I say about Hallmark movies, Mako?” Nagisa grumbled, crossing her arms in front of her chest, tapping her foot against the floor.

\--

The night continued with Rei’s scary story, which was basically something so completely scientific that nobody understood it. When Rei started talking about the properties of matter having to do with the killer’s motive, the whole circle cut Rei off and begged him to stop turning this into a science lesson. The megane listened, but offered to explain the properties of matter, in which he was promptly cut off by Nagisa pointing at Ai.

“Rin’s not allowed to go, and everybody else has gone. Ai, please, for the love of god, tell a scary story.” Nagisa begged, her eyes watering up.

“I’ll admit, I’m not very good at scary stories, but I’ll give it a try.” Ai sat up straighter, playing with her fingers, a smile pulling at her lips.

“It all started when the woman’s little boy died…”

\--

_There was a woman who loved her son with all her heart. He was her everything. He was only three when he died, and he died from the most violent of circumstances. He was only three when he was taken from his mother during a horrific storm. She found him in a field with his lower jaw completely gone._

_The mother, who was torn to pieces, grabbed a knife and cut off the lower part of her jaw to match her son. She was intent on having another child, since she missed her son so much, so she would wear a little white hood at night, walking under the streetlamps, waiting for little kids that would leave their parents’ side for one moment._

_She wanted other parents to feel the pain that she did…she horrified the others in the town with her looks, and she was immediately shunned and called crazy. She wanted her revenge. She wasn’t going to lose her son and her status._

\--

The circle was silent as they hung off of every word Ai spoke, her cornflower blue eyes studying the other swimmers. Even Haruka was listening attentively and Rin was very proud of his girlfriend.

\--

_One night, a little boy came into the woman’s path, excitedly walking up to her, tugging on her sleeve._

_“Do you know where my mommy is?”_

_The woman turned around and smiled at the boy who let out a horrified shriek. Blood was dripping from the sides of her mouth, since her lower jaw was totally cut off. She grabbed the little boy and hugged him close._

_“I’m right here, Akihito.”_

_She called the little boy the name of her son, to which the little boy threw a fit, kicking and screaming. The woman held the boy's mouth shut, slinking off with him into the darkness, never to be seen again. Whenever she misses her son, she'll wait at night, under a streetlamp, for her next child to come along._

_She would always have her Akihito._

\--

“The end.” Ai finished, letting out a sigh, biting her lower lip.

She noticed that the whole group stayed absolutely silent. She observed Makoto holding onto Haru’s hand so hard her knuckles were white. Nagisa was holding onto Rei’s strong arm, and Rin was blown away, staring at his girlfriend with wide burgundy eyes, his mouth plopped open.

“Holy shit, Ai! That…that was…”

“Okay, from now on, I want Ai to tell all the scary stories. You’re out, Nagisa.” Rin cut the speechless Nagisa off, pointing a finger, “That’s how you tell a scary story.”

“Heh…thanks guys.” Ai giggled, smiling brightly.

“You’re so sensitive to horror, I can’t believe you actually came up with that.” Rei offered, stretching out his long legs.

“Well, when you’re dating someone who loves horror movies and tells scary stories like he swims, you pick up a few tricks.” Ai smiled, hugging around Rin’s neck, nuzzling in.

“Ugh, enough of the fluff. Who wants to watch a movie?” Nagisa hopped up, bouncing around, Makoto and Haruka standing as well.

“Sounds good to me.” Haruka offered, heading over to the couch.

“I get to pick the movie!” Nagisa exclaimed, racing for the remote.

“Nagisa-kun, you always pick the movie….” Rei sighed, taking his seat as his girlfriend excitedly searched the titles, the other two couples curling up.

“Yeah, but this year, I’m totally going to outdo myself, Rei-chan!”

And like tradition would have it, Nagisa outdid herself once again…by showing a movie way worse than the year before.


End file.
